El Experimento (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Loki tiene una teoría respecto a la relación de Thor y Jane, por eso decide realizar un pequeño experimento. (Si te gusto lee el segundo experimento)


El Experimento.

Por: Diyeim

Loki había aparecido en el departamento como solía hacerlo cada vez que se le daba la gana, Jane lo miro un rato mientras hablaba con su hermano, pero luego entro a la sala cuando Thor se había ido a comprar algo para que comieran los tres.

- Bien Jane, ¿en qué consiste el juego? dime.- pregunto el dios del engaño al verse solos.

- No sé de que hablas monstruo.- contesto tajante al intuir las malas intensiones del hermano pequeño.

- Oh, no sabes cómo me duelen tus palabras querida, pero dejando de lado mi dolor, como todo un hombre, volveré a preguntar de otra manera ¿te gusta el juego, el experimento social con mi hermano?- la mujer lo miro asombrada.

- ¿De qué hablas, no entiendo? - pregunto como retrocedía

- Oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente las cosas son muy claras, tú, un cerebro evolucionado mas allá de la materia, con la capacidad implícita de explicar el caos del cosmos, entendiendo fenómenos universales desde el limitado mundo científico de este planeta, realmente crees que puede engañar a alguien como yo con ese discurso fofo de "lo amo".

- No sé lo que pretendes Loki- dijo mirando a todos lados como esperando alguna sorpresa.

- Claro que sabes de lo que hablo, y no te esfuerces por buscarlo escondido en algún rincón, acepto que sería una buena treta, pero esconder tras una viga a un dios nórdico no es fácil. Volvamos al asunto. Una persona inteligente como tú ya debe haberse cansado de alguien tan… digamos simple, como mi hermano, no podemos negar que es un portento de hombre, además de su excitante presencia, entiendo que hallas caído rendida en sus brazos, el tiene esa facultad de ablandar corazones y abrir piernas, pero… ya debes de haberte cansado de hacer el papel de profesora de primaria enseñándole todas las cosas de este mundo incluyendo eso del sentido común.- la mujer le miro con furia.

- Lárgate Loki.- dijo empujándolo.

- No lo niegas eh… se que Thor es bueno en la cama, me lo han dicho muchas pero, también se que pierde su encanto con el tiempo y para alguien que tiene una mente tan activa ese proceso se debe de haber acelerado, déjame ver como fue el proceso evolutivo de tu relación con él, - el joven se cariciava el mentón mientras iba poco a poco acorralando a la muchacha- desde mi óptica, lo primero fue básico, sexo, lo segundo fue lógico, instinto maternal, lo tercero fue científico, confirmación de tu teoría, lo cuarto fue experimental, sujeto de prueba, lo quinto fue orgullo, una mezcla de todas las anteriores, lo sexto fue agotamiento, se va acabando la novedad, lo séptimo fue tedio, entender que el sexo no basta, y vamos por el octavo lastima, si lo dejo ahora que será de él, lo tengo amaestrado como un perrito.- esto último lo dijo con una expresión de burla

- Eres un ser retorcido Loki- le dijo con furia

- ¿Pero acaso me he equivocado?, te diré algo mas, mi hermano es algo ingenuo pero bastante animal y su instinto salvaje ya le esta alertando acerca de que su hembra no solo se esta hartando de su versión héroe golpeador fornicante, sino que también ha empezado a tener una gran tensión sexual con un ser que si esta a la altura de sus conocimientos.

- ¿Insinúas que me siento atraída por ti?- dijo con burla.

- Veamos- sin más argumentos el dios del engaño atrapo los labios de la científica que respondieron al apasionado beso, antes de soltarse y darle una sonora cachetada.

- También debo agregar que esta tendencia sadomasoquista tuya nos excita bastante, y después de este experimento creo que despeje tus dudas, podrías darme la conclusión - la mujer le veía asustada ante su propio descubrimiento y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Loki empezó a retirar una pequeña gota de sangre producto de la cachetada de la joven y lamiéndose el dedo sonreía, - y bien hermanito ¿me crees ahora?

De entre las tinieblas de la habitación la imagen de Thor se fue haciendo visible, ¿por qué esconderse tras una viga cuando se tiene al lado al rey de la ilusión? El dios del trueno estaba trastornado, había sentido que algo en Jane cambiaba y cuando le pregunto a su hermano este simplemente le dio su teoría y la forma de comprobarla, y si la sola idea le molestaba saber que él tenía razón le destruía.

Hacía ya tiempo que Asgard se había enterado que Loki suplantaba a Odin y para sorpresa de todos, inclusive del mismo Loki que se había auto descubierto por aburrimiento, la población lo declaro rey sin dudarlo un momento, en el tiempo que el usurpador había estado en el trono Asgard había tenido su mayor esplendor, nadie pregunto por Odin, ni siquiera Thor que decía amarlo, había algo podrido en el viejo desde antes de que muriera Frigga, por otro lado saber a Loki vivo lo compensaba todo de una manera macabra y enfermiza, desde entonces como buenos hermanos peleando como su madre siempre esperaba vivían yendo de un reino a otro.

- ¿Cómo puedo cambiar esto Loki?.- pregunto con pesadumbre el dios

- Podrías volverte inteligente por arte de magia o simplemente podríamos armar un trió.- dijo sonriendo mientras el dios del trueno lo agarraba de la solapa de su gabán- okey no quieres un trió entiendo, a mí tampoco me anima mucho la idea de verte desnudo, pero también podrías dejarme el camino libre para conquistarla, ya ves que di el primer paso y es tierra firme.- Thor lanzo a su hermano al otro lado de la habitación- Esto pasa por ayudar trogloditas.

- Aléjate de ella Loki.- Grita el guerrero

- Sabes que esa es la peor frase que puedes pronunciar conmigo, si me dices aléjate, yo digo por su puesto y luego te traiciono, esa es mi esencia, sabes que me gusta lo prohibido, de hecho ya estoy pensando cómo hacer para tenerla en mis manos.- confeso Loki

- Te matare a golpes.- amenazo el más fuerte

- Esa es tu esencia hermano, en vez de pensar como hago para conquistarla de manera tal que nunca pierda el interés por mí, tu quieres solucionar todo con golpes, cuantos años crees que le quedan, 30, 50, cuando empiece a estar vieja y arrugada, y el único miembro que le interese de ti sea tu lengua, ¿qué harás galán? Hablarle de tus interminables batallas y recalcarle de ese modo lo vieja que esta y lo cerca que esta la muerte.

El dios del trueno le miro desesperado y con pesadumbre se dejo caer al suelo, generando en su hermano un nivel tal de compasión que llegaba al fastidio.

- Levántate- dijo el menor, pero el grandote seguí tirado auto compadeciéndose de sí mismo en el suelo- Que te levantes maldito imbécil, si hay algo peor que ser derrotado por ti es tenerte lastima.- y sin más el dios del engaño levanto al otro hasta tenerlo de frente.

- ¿Tú podrías hacerla feliz?- le pregunto el rubio con un hilo de voz.

- Claro…, a ratos, bueno la verdad es que no, pero se divertiría mucho conmigo te lo aseguro.- el más grande le miro con desesperación- ese sentimiento que te contagiaron los humanos es mas enfermizo que mi envidia, mi ambición o mi ira, bien haremos lo siguiente, te pondrás a estudiar, encontraremos la manera de que desarrolles la inteligencia que tanto musculo no ha dejado progresar y pronto podrás tener una conversación decente con ella, a cambio no te debes enojar si algún día te suplanto en la cama, pero descuida será por diversión y ella nunca se dará cuenta, igualmente así no me perdones lo hare del mismo modo. – Thor lo miro consternado.

- Aunque no me lo dijeras después de ese beso sabía que lo querías hacer, que ahi no terminaria la experimentación.- confeso el mayor

- Qué bien me conoces hermano- dijo sonriente el otro.

- Me esforzare, la reconquistare, conseguiré que nunca se fije en ti y lograre que ella te descubra cuando intentes engañarla.

- Hecho, si me descubre nunca más me meteré en su cama con tu rostro, pero si mueres antes que ella y sigue estando tan buena, descuida hermano ya tienes reemplazo.- los dos hermanos rieron mientras el menor le palmeaba la espalda, antes de que el destello de luz llevara al nuevo rey de Asgard a su trono.


End file.
